


It's okay to not be okay

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Short fics [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Miyoshi is going through a hard time and Misumi is there to help





	It's okay to not be okay

Misumi was in the kitchen and saw Miyoshi come back from university he waved but Miyoshi didn’t appear to see him.

Miyoshi was looking around to see if anyone else was there, keeping a fake smile plastered on his face and when he didn’t seem to notice anyone else, he dropped it. He looked exhausted and quite upset, slightly pale. He walked slowly upstairs.

Miyoshi arrived at the room he shared with Misumi and collapsed in his own bed for the first time in a while, he usually slept in Misumi's bed.

He curled up and just stared at the wall.

Misumi waited about ten minutes to give him some alone time then walked in and Miyoshi quickly looked around at the door sound and put a smile on his face with visible effort.

"Sumi, I didn’t see you. How was your day?"

Misumi pouted and handed some food up to Miyoshi.

"I know you Kazu, it's okay. You can relax, do you want me to be here or do you want to be alone."

Miyoshi's smile dropped and he took the food from Misumi.

"Can you stay...just I don’t want to talk"

Misumi nodded and climbed into the bed and hugged Miyoshi who stroked his hair and ate the food.

When he had finished Misumi climbed over the side and hung upside down, putting the plate on Miyoshi's desk, then climbing back into bed.

They hugged for an hour until Miyoshi fell asleep and Misumi smiled at his sleeping face.

Muku walked in to tell them about evening practice but Misumi shook his head and said quietly that they wouldn't be able to make it but wouldn't say anything about Miyoshi.

* * *

The next day, Miyoshi woke early and found Misumi asleep next to him and both of them were still in their clothes from the day before.

Miyoshi brushed Misumi's hair out of his face fondly and kissed his forehead.

Misumi awoke and smiled when he saw Miyoshi's face.

"How are you feeling Kazu?"

Miyoshi smiled a little, for real this time, and said "A bit better, thanks Sumi"

"Do you want to talk or no?"

Miyoshi shook his head "Not yet. I don’t want to think about it right now"

Misumi nodded then pulled Miyoshi up

"Let's go have a shower, we both didn’t shower last night."

Miyoshi nodded.

* * *

Later that day Misumi was waiting for Miyoshi to get back from uni. He had decided not to be in the kitchen to make absolutely sure that Miyoshi could see that he was there for him.

Miyoshi got in and saw Misumi. He then began to cry.

Misumi ran towards his boyfriend and gave him a big hug.

Miyoshi continued to cry so Misumi led him up to their room so that no one would see them, thinking that Miyoshi wouldn’t like the others to see him like that.

When he got them in, he sat on the floor with Miyoshi and stroked his back.

“Kazu, I know you said this morning that you don’t want to talk about it but I’m really worried about you. Can you please tell me?”

Miyoshi nodded and eventually hiccupped himself to silence.

“I know I shouldn’t have let it get to me, I wrote it after all but I kept thinking about how I act in front of people and I…”

Miyoshi paused and Misumi squeezed him tighter

“I tried to not fake smile or laugh but act more like myself if I wasn’t feeling great, like yesterday, but all my friends said I was being weird. And…and today, my friends said if I continued acting like that, they wouldn’t want be my friend anymore.”

Misumi moved Miyoshi’s face so he was looking at him “Then they are bad friends. I love you Kazu and everyone else in summer does too. If your uni friends can’t see how great you are then they are dumb. If you ever don’t feel like laughing or being happy then I will be here for you.”

Misumi took his grandfather’s triangle out of his pocket and gave it to Miyoshi.

“You can have this. And if you ever are at uni with your silly friends then you can use this triangle to make you feel better until you can come back and be yourself here. Kazu is always going to be Kazu however much you smile or laugh.”

Tears started pouring out of his eyes again and he took the triangle from Misumi and held it tight. He knew how much this triangle meant to Misumi and he knew this triangle would always cheer him up with the knowledge that someone loved him that much.

“Sumi, thank you”

Misumi hugged Miyoshi for what was at least an hour. He didn’t continue to cry for the entire time but he didn’t feel ready to get up yet.

He finally stood up and gently put the triangle next to his pillow on his bed.

“I really need another shower and then we should go to practice today.”

Sumi grinned and made a triangle sign which Miyoshi did back and then the two went to shower.

* * *

That day at practice Miyoshi was very subdued, he didn’t really smile or crack jokes but just practiced very seriously.

Muku spoke up timidly towards the end “Miyoshi-san, do you feel alright?”

Miyoshi flinched slightly but nodded “Is it okay if I’m sometimes like this…not like the normal me all the time?”

Yuki leant back “Of course, it’s nice to get a break from all that noise occasionally”

Miyoshi looked down slightly but then heard Yuki continue

“But don’t let us get used to it.”

Miyoshi gave an honest smile

“I’ll try not to”


End file.
